phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGabrielZaum
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Rollercoaster: The Musical! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:39, January 28, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Olá! Oi Gabriel, sou eu o TheMatheusoares, que conversei agora há pouco com você! Olha, eu queria saber se você já viu a nossa Wiki de Phineas e Ferb do Brasil! E se você quiser editar, você é sempre bem-vindo, e nós podemos ajudar você! Tchau e abraços! TheMatheusoares 03:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Usuários ﻿Oi Gabriel, é o Matheus. Olha, quando a Xiao Qiao estiver online no cha, por favor, diga a ela que eu peço para ela não me bloquear, e que eu não fiz nada para ela querer fazer isso! E depois que ela falou isso, os usuários falaram alguma coisa? Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso, mas eu preciso que você me ajude! Depois que você me deu a notícia, fiquei muito borocoxô (triste) e meu coração bateu forte! Diga isso para ela, por favor! Eu agradeço TheMatheusoares 20:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi. You have your signature template in the wrong place. Currently it is in Template:Signature/Gabrielphineas735 without the page Template:Signature. It should be in User:Gabrielphineas735/sig and use } to link to it in your preferences. A better idea is to copy the signature into your preferences. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) why did you remove my update actually, it is a REAL quote. the movie is available ON DEMAND and it was released today. Userboxes Can you give me the codes for the userboxes on your page?? "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 19:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you get the images from Road Trip?